marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers Mansion
AVENGERS MANSION 10 XP/15 XP Located at 721 Fifth Avenue in New York, this three-story townhouse was originally built in 1932 by industrialist Howard Stark as his Manhattan residence. It was eventually donated by Stark's son, founding Avenger Iron Man (Tony Stark), through the charitable Maria Stark Foundation. The mansion served as the longtime home of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, providing housing, training, and medical facilities for Avengers members as well as storing quinjets and other equipment. Stark family butler Edwin Jarvis remained on staff as the head domestic servant for the team. In addition to the normal duties required of such a position, Jarvis was often called upon to help with emergency medicine, acquisition of cutting-edge technology, and attending to the other needs of the world's premiere superteam. Not long after the Avengers had received their United Nations charter, the mansion was attacked by the Master of Evil under command of Baron Helmut Zemo. The mansion, as well as the team, was dealt extensive damage during the attack and ensuing siege. The clash between Thor and Goliath was especially destructive. While held captive, Jarvis was horrendously beaten by Mister Hyde. After the mansion was reclaimed and Zemo defeated, repairs began and eventually put the building back into working order. In the meantime, the Avengers relocated completely to Hydrobase. When the Scarlet Witch had her breakdown, her reality-warping powers caused catastrophic repercussions that ripped the team apart. Among the results were a re-animated Jack of Hearts detonating in an explosion that killed Ant-Man, and the Vision crashing a quinjet into the building. Having suffered setbacks himself lately, Iron Man was unable to recoup the cost of rebuilding the ruined mansion. The Avengers disbanded, and the remains of their headquarters were left as they were, serving as a memorial to the team and to the day that brought them low. When Captain America and Iron Man later organized a new team of Avengers, the upper floors of Stark Tower served as their headquarters. When Steven Rogers replaced Norman Osborn, Tony Stark sold the mansion to Luke Cage, who used it as headquarters of The New Avengers. Scene Distinctions Hidden Sensors, Omnium Steel Walls, Super-Community; Grounds: Driveway & Parking (Hydraulic Lift), Front Lawn, Garden, Omnium Steel Fence, Patio, Pet Avengers Mansion, Side Lawn; Main Floor: Main Entrance, Dining Hall, Foyer, Gallery, Grand Staircase, Jarvis’ Quarters (Tradesman’s Entrance), Kitchen, Library, Pantry (Side Entrance), Public Conference Room; Second Floor: Bedrooms (of up to eight active Avengers), Corridor, Den Study, Grand Staircase, Howard Stark’s Office, Howard Stark’s Workshop; Third Floor: Aircraft Maintainance, Communications Room, Emergency Landing System, Fuel Storage, Quinjet Hangar, Radar and Satelite Telemetry, Skycycle Hangar; Basement: Arcade, Cryogenics, Gym, Hydraulic Lift, Medical Bay, Pool, Training Room; Sub-Basement One: Assembly Room, Backup Systems, Computer Core, Emergency Power Plant, Hydraulic Lift, Robotics and Electronics Workshop; Sub-Basement Two: Control Room, Garage (Vehicles of up to three active Avengers), Howard Stark’s Arsenal Test Chamber, Hydraulic Lift, Hydrobase Shuttle System, Staging Area, Storage Area, Tunnel Machine Garage Scene Complications none SFX: Jarvis. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to add Edwin Jarvis to the scene as a Support Character. SFX: Omnium Steel Mesh. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to counter an effect die trying to remove a Scene Distinction, unless caused by cosmic-, energy-, or mystic-based attacks. SFX: Recreational Facilities. If you have unlocked Avengers Mansion, when you spend a transition scene at Avengers Mansion, gain a free D8 push die for your next scene. SFX: Sanctuary. If you have unlocked Avengers Mansion, when recovering from Physical or Mental stress, trauma or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Shuttle System. If you have unlocked Avengers Mansion for 15 XP, you may spend 1 PP ro transport yourself from Avengers Mansion to Hydrobase or Stark Tower. SFX: Stark Alarm System. Spend 1PP to add “Silent Alarm” as a Scene Distinction, or “Lockdown” as Scene Complication. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove “Silent Alarm” or “Lockdown”. SFX: Stark Security System. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step up all dice by +1 and return them to the doom pool. If you have unlocked Stark Tower, spend 1 PP to create a D10 physical complication on a target. SFX: Training Room. If you have unlocked Avengers Mansion for 15 XP, spend 1 PP to activate the following features for the following Action Scene scene. Training Room gains a Solo D8 Affiliation die, and the Distinctions “Automated Training Facility”, “Scenarios Encourage Team-Play” and “Stark Tech”. After you have absolved the Action Scene in the Danger Room choose one of the following effects: Solo Training - Step up any stress type by one step to step up your lowest rated power until the end of the chapter. Buddy Training - In a scene of your choice before the end of the chapter you may step up your Buddy Affiliation by +1 for the rest of the scene. Team Training - In a scene of your choice before the end of the act you may step up your Team Affiliation by +1 for the rest of the scene. SFX: Workshops. If you have unlocked Avengers Mansion, when creating a Tech or Vehicle Resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Biometric Codes. Spend a D8 Medical or D10 Tech resource to shut down any one of the “Stark Alarm System”, “Stark Security System” or “Training Room” SFX. TRAINING ROOM Enhanced Senses D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets. For each additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Training Room Systems power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Capture. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when inflicting complications related to grabbing, restraining, or containing a target. SFX: Dangerous. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Locked On. Spend D6 Doom to add Enhanced Senses (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an attack action. Limit: Activation. The Training Room must be activated and can be deactivated via the control booth and other safeguards. If the Training Room is deactivated mid-scenario, add D6 Doom and shut down Training Room Systems. Limit: Overstim. Shutdown Enhanced Senses and add D6 Doom. Recover by activating an opportunity. Limit: Tricked Ya! On a failed attack action using a Training Room Systems power, add D6 Doom and turn that Training Room Systems power into a complication. Activate an opportunity to recover. Dramatis Personae Edwin Jarvis INFINITE AVENGERS MANSION 10 XP/15 XP After Loki adopted the identity of the Scarlet Witch, he brought together a team of Avengers led by Henry Pym, now calling himself the Wasp after his deceased wife, Janet Van Dyne. This got Pym thinking about the concept of magic as related to science – quantum physics specifically – and that's how he came up with the idea of the Infinite Avengers Mansion. The mansion became headquarters to his team, and it seemed to go on forever. In addition, Pym installed an infinite number of doorways that could lead anywhere – from familiar places on Earth to the home of the Inhumans in deep space. If the mansion didn't have a door for every occasion, Pym could always create more. If anyone became lost within its confines, there was a replica of Jocasta at every mile marker to assist with directions. Once outside the mansion, the only way to get back in was with a subatomic key implanted into the palm of whichever individual Pym allowed access to his creation. While Loki remained close to the team to manipulate them for his own evil purposes, Stature was the only one to know the truth. She couldn't tell the other Avengers as Loki placed an enchantment on her, but she knew she could always rely on the Young Avengers for help. If that wasn't enough, Ronin tracked them back to the Infinite Mansion and a fight ensued, ending with Loki's deception uncovered and his defeat. After returning from another assignment, Pym brought along an unseen stowaway – a tiny robotic vessel carrying the essence of Ultron. The maniacal automation implanted itself inside one of the Jocasta replicas and continued to infect the rest until his body could be restored. Once back in his true form, Ultron wasted no time in corrupting the mansion's systems and reshaping it in his image. Resistance was limited as the Avengers had just disbanded and only Pym, the original Jocasta and two members of G.R.A.M.P.A., Ace and One-Eyed Jacquie, were present. Using the ten billion female impostors as his army, Ultron attacked. Pym quickly disabled the heart of the mansion and stored it within Jocasta's chest, which cut it off from the rest of reality, preventing Ultron from invading any part of the universe he saw fit. Pym sealed himself and the others in his lab, giving Ultron pause, and that is when the true location of the Infinite Avengers Mansion was revealed – Underspace. Scene Distinctions Doors to Everywhere, Fractal Geometry, Fully Automated and Self-Cleaning, Mile-Markers Scene Complications none SFX: Infinite Doors. If you have unlocked Infinite Avengers Mansion for 15 XP, add a D6 to the doom pool to create a Scene Distinction, or add a D8 to the doom pool to transport from Infinite Avengers Mansion to any other setting. SFX: AI System. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to add J.A.R.V.I.S. or a Jocasta Copy to the scene as a Support Character. SFX: Recreational Facilities. If you have unlocked Infinite Avengers Mansion, when you spend a transition scene at Avengers Mansion, gain a free D8 push die for your next scene. SFX: Sanctuary. If you have unlocked Infinite Avengers Mansion, when recovering from Physical or Mental stress, trauma or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Stark Alarm System. Spend 1PP to add “Silent Alarm” as a Scene Distinction, or “Lockdown” as Scene Complication. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove “Silent Alarm” or “Lockdown”. SFX: Stark Security System. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step up all dice by +1 and return them to the doom pool. If you have unlocked Stark Tower, spend 1 PP to create a D10 physical complication on a target. SFX: Training Room. If you have unlocked Infinite Avengers Mansion, spend 1 PP to activate the following features for the following Action Scene scene. Training Room gains a Solo D8 Affiliation die, and the Distinctions “Automated Training Facility”, “Scenarios Encourage Team-Play” and “Stark Tech”. After you have absolved the Action Scene in the Danger Room choose one of the following effects: Solo Training - Step up any stress type by one step to step up your lowest rated power until the end of the chapter. Buddy Training - In a scene of your choice before the end of the chapter you may step up your Buddy Affiliation by +1 for the rest of the scene. Team Training - In a scene of your choice before the end of the act you may step up your Team Affiliation by +1 for the rest of the scene. SFX: Workshops. If you have unlocked Infinite Avengers Mansion, when creating a Tech or Vehicle Resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Biometric Codes. Spend a D8 Medical or D10 Tech resource to shut down any one of the “Stark AI System”, “Stark Alarm System”, “Stark Security System” or “Training Room” SFX. Limit: Underspace. Add a D6 to the doom pool or step up the lowest doom die or count “Fractal Geometry” as both a Scene Distinction and Scene Complication. TRAINING ROOM Enhanced Senses D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets. For each additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Training Room Systems power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Capture. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when inflicting complications related to grabbing, restraining, or containing a target. SFX: Dangerous. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Locked On. Spend D6 Doom to add Enhanced Senses (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an attack action. Limit: Activation. The Training Room must be activated and can be deactivated via the control booth and other safeguards. If the Training Room is deactivated mid-scenario, add D6 Doom and shut down Training Room Systems. Limit: Overstim. Shutdown Enhanced Senses and add D6 Doom. Recover by activating an opportunity. Limit: Tricked Ya! On a failed attack action using a Training Room Systems power, add D6 Doom and turn that Training Room Systems power into a complication. Activate an opportunity to recover. Dramatis Personae J.A.R.V.I.S., Jocasta Copy Category:Settings Category:Earth Category:United States Category:New York City Category:Avengers Category:New Avengers